Rey de los fiscales
by Ashrriel
Summary: Klavier Gavin es premiado con el trofeo "Rey de los fiscales". En la ceremonia de entrega decide llevar como acompañante a la detectiva Ema Skye. Sobresaltos, sorpresas y una noche inolvidable con su jefe, narrado desde el punto de vista de Ema. ¡COMPLETO
1. Preparativos

_Una de mis parejas favoritas de la saga Ace Attorney. Después de pasarme el Apollo Justice pensé en escribir una historia entre Ema y Klavier, además no hay muchas de esta pareja. Mi segunda histora, asi que no seais muy duros. Todavía no está acabada, intentaré escribir los próximos capítulos pronto. Eso sí, si la leeis, por favor dejar reviews para comentar lo que mejorariais de esta, que os gusta... Bueno ¡Allá voy!_

¿Cómo me he podido meter en este lío?- me dije a mí misma por enésima vez.- ¿Como se supone que he acabado aquí? Dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras trataba de ordenar mis confusos pensamientos. Estos, sin embargo fueron rápidamente interrumpidos.

-Toma, pruébate este otro- oí la voz de mi hermana desde el otro lado del probador. Bufé indignada

-Estoy harta de probarme vestidos- murmuré por lo bajo alargando la mano para alcanzar el que ahora me pasaba, de color negro brillante. Me tragué mis protestas momentáneamente mientras trataba de ajustar aquella prenda a mi cuerpo. No es que me molestara llevar vestidos, pero este era demasiado elegante para que me sintiera cómoda en él. Además estaba el echo de **_porqué _**debía llevarlo. Y no estaba contenta en absoluto.

-Vale, ya estoy- anuncié con voz aburrida.

Mi hermana me examinó meticulosamente de arriba a abajo desde todos los ángulos antes de de emitir su veredicto. "Creo que ya tenemos lo que necesitas. Te queda muy bien"

-Pues que bien...-murmuré. Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada de que las interminables horas que mi hermana había empleado en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto hubieran por fin acabado. La otra parte sentía enfado y miedo ante lo que vendría después.

-Lana, por favor...-supliqué- Esto no es necesario. No quiero ir...

-Esa es una actitud muy inmadura por tu parte, Ema- me regañó ella con severidad- ¿Por qué se supone que no vas a ir?

-Yo...es simplemente que no me siento cómoda en este tipo de eventos.

-No es razón suficiente.

-¡Es una tontería de fiesta! ¡Solo es una excusa ridícula para dar unos ridículos premios!- traté de explicarme

-Has sido invitada formalmente por tu jefe, así que no veo ningún motivo por el cual no quieras ir.

-Por eso es precisamente por lo que no quiero ir- mascullé por lo bajo. Ese estúpido solo me invitaba para presumir del premio al "Rey de los fiscales" que le iban a dar. ¿Como podía ganar ese premio alguien tan inmaduro, egocéntrico y presumido como él? ¿Donde había quedado la seriedad y profesionalidad de los fiscales de antaño como Edgeworth y Lana?

-Te he oído- me advirtió Lana frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Que problema tienes en que te haya invitado como su pareja?

-¡¡Ese es el problema!!

- Pero Ema, exactamente...¿Quién es tu jefe que te cae tan mal?

-Se llama Klavier Gavin y es el vocalista de "The Gavinners", el grupo de rock. Como fiscal no vale nada, solo esta pendiente de sí mismo. Rubio, ojos azul mar y de complexión atlética, científicamente hablando. Y como persona es un inútil, un presumido, se cree que todas las chicas del mundo se derriten por él solo por que es increíblemente guapo...(_¡Aaaaah! ¿¡Que acabo de decir!?_ _¡Contrólate Ema! ¡NO eres ninguna adolescente!) ...._ ¡pero claro, eso no lo exime de ser un pésimo superior!.

- Una curiosa manera de describir a tu malvado jefe- ironizó mi hermana con una sonrisita.- No puedo creer que no quieras ir a la ceremonia por que ese tal Klavier te haya invitado como acompañante. (_¡Maldita sea! ¿Como es posible que mi hermana sea tan lista?)  
_No me digas que no te atreves a ir por que te da vergüenza ser su pareja.

-¡No me da vergüenza!

-Claro, claro- asintió Lana dandóme la razón como a una niña pequeña- Y tampoco te gusta ¿No?

-¡¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA!!!!- grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡¡Es un engreído, petulante y un presumido!! ¡¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ese...!!

-Vale, vale, no hay razón para ponerse así- dijo ella alzando las manos dando a entender que se rendía- Pero solo una cosa más. Si es verdad que no tienes nada que ver con él, no deberías tener inconveniente alguno en ir a la ceremonia

-Eso...no es...-balbucee. _¡Ups!_ _Mi hermana me conoce demasiado bien, sabe como ponerme en situaciones comprometidas. ¡Ahora tengo que ir o pensará que me gusta_!- Es decir ¡Claro que no tengo nada con él! ¡Por supuesto que no me importa ir!

-Bien. Entonces ya está todo arreglado- sonrió satisfecha mi hermana- Al final parece que no voy a ser la única que va a ir a esa fiesta.

-¿Uh? ¿¡Tú vas a ir!?

-Claro. No se es fiscal general durante tantos años sin que luego te inviten a una ceremonia como esa.

_Bueno, si va Lana NO puede ser tan malo ¿no?. Supongo que al final tendré que acudir a esa estúpida ceremonia, aunque eso signifique que todo el mundo me verá del brazo de ese idiota...Mm...¿me cojerá de la mano?_ _¡¡Eh!! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

* * *

"_¨Él me estaba esperando junto a la puerta de la entrada a la ceremonia de premios, apoyado sobre la pared. Estaba taaan guapo con su elegante esmoquin blanco. Al llegar a su altura me tomó entre sus brazos y se inclinó para besarm..."_

¡¡¡¡RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!!!!!

Me desperté de un golpe con el incesante pitido del despertador, jadeando, llevándome una mano al pecho para tratar de calmarme. ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño me alterase tanto? Vamos,- traté de calmarme- solo es un estúpido **sueño. UN SUEÑO **y nada más. Científicamente, un sueño no es otra cosa que un estado de reposo en el que el cerebro entra en un estado de inconsciencia. Por eso, el que haya soñado con el idiota de mi jefe no significa nada, mucho menos que esté enamorada de él...¿no?

Me levanté de un salto (algo bastante inusual) y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de café con la intención de borrar de mi mente aquel inquietante sueño que amenazaba con torturarme el resto del día. Mientras me lo tomaba, puse la tele para distraerme. Era un programa de corazón lo que salía en la pantalla

"Pasemos a otro tema- decía la presentadora- Klavier Gavin, el cantante de moda, recibirá hoy el premio al mejor de los fiscales en una ceremonia que tendrá lugar en la oficina del fiscal, en la según podemos confirmar, irá acompañado de su novia, una compañera de trabajo..."

¡¡¡¡_AAAAAAH_!!! Y así llegó mi primer sobresalto del día. Posiblemente me hubiese quedado en estado de shock toda la mañana si el teléfono no hubiera empezado a sonar.

¡BIP!

- ...

-...

- Bueno, normalmente cuando se contesta a un teléfono se suele decir algo como "hola" ¿no, inspectora?

-¡TÚ! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar!?

- ¿Que?

-¡¡¡No te hagas el tonto!!! ¿¡Qué se supone que era eso!?

-Ja, alguien debería enseñarte a hablar con propiedad. ¿No podrías especificar un poco?

-¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! ¿¡Que se supone que es eso de "según podemos confirmar"!?

_-_Oh. Entonces ya lo has visto.

-...¡pero no te quedes callado! ¿¡Por que diablos dicen que soy tu novia!?

-Vamos, es un programa del corazón. Si oyen que voy a ir con tigo, _fräulien_, lo más probable es que piensen que eres mi novia.

-¡Pero no lo soy!

-_Ja... ¡Ist schade! (TRADUCCIÓN: Sí...¡Que pena!)  
_

_-_¿No...podrías por una vez hablar mi idioma?

-_Nein._ Es mucho más divertido hacerte enfadar.

-...grrrr....yo te voy a...

-¡Je, je, je! Cuando te enfadas eres adorable.

-... (_¿Acaba de decir que soy adorable?)_

_-...Fräulien_, deja ya de darle vueltas, es solo un programa.

-P-pero si ahora vamos juntos pensarán que tu y yo...

-Mejor. Así esa aburrida ceremonia se animará un poco.

-Pero...

-Tú preocúpate por estar lista cuando pase a recogerte.

-¿Tú me vas a recoger?

-_Ja. _Si no, lo más probable es que llegues tarde o te pierdas por el camino.

-..._ (Me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba)_

-La ceremonia no empieza hasta las ocho , así que me pasaré sobre las siete.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Tengo mis contactos.

-¿...? Creo que mejor no pregunto...

-Bueno, hasta las siete, _fräulien._

_-_Adiós...Klavier.


	2. La ceremonia

_**Nota**: Antes de empezar quería aclarar un par de cosas. En el primer capítulo, Klavier hablaba en alemán ¿Por qué? Porque en la versión inglesa lo hace y es la que yo he jugado_, _aunque en la española ni siquiera mencionan su nacionalidad. En esta versión Klavier llama a Ema "Fräulien" que significa "señorita" para hacerla enfadar. Siento si he causado algún problema al leerlo pero ya que he empezado así, Klavier seguirá llamando fräulien a Ema.  
_

-Ya creí que no venias, inspectora- me saludó él en cuanto salí de mi portal_ (¡Venga! Esta vez no he llegado tan tarde)_- ¿Lista?

-¿Lista para qué?

-¿Para qué va a ser? Para ir a la ceremonia, ¿Dónde si no?

Miré a mi alredor esperando encontrar una de esas enormes limusinas que suelen tener las estrellas del rock como él o algún tipo de coche de lujo. Pero no lo encontré. En su lugar ví...

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! No pienso subirme ahí.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió él burlonamente- No me digas que tienes miedo de "mi pequeña"

-¡No!- (_bueno, un poco)_-Pero tú eres una super estrella del rock. Creí que tu te podrías permitir...no sé comprar una limusina o algo.

-¿Y perderme toda la adrenalina de conducir esta preciosidad? ¡Ni loco!

-¡Esa cosa no es segura! Seguro que las piezas están mal montadas y los frenos no funcionan y...

-Es una moto, _fräulien_, no un vehículo diabólico y además está en perfectas condiciones.- me cortó antes de que pudiera seguir protestando.

-Pero...pero...ese chisme va a demasiada velocidad y su manejo es muy impreciso, científicamente hablando.- tartamudee

-No te vas a pasar nada malo por subir- suspiró él encogiéndose de hombros- Si te llegas a caer (cosa que NO va a pasar) me comprometo a comprarte todas las bolsas de esos bocaditos que comes que quieras.

-Me vas a tener que suministrar bolsas para toda la vida.

-Conforme. Pero sube ya

-Vale, vale- tragué saliva mientras montaba cuidadosamente detrás de él y rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

-Agárrate- me advirtió él sin volver la cabeza, haciendo rugir el motor de su impresionante moto _(Esto no puede salir bien)_ y dió un brusco acelerón que casi me tira para atrás. Seguro que Klavier se rió del grito que solté cuando aceleró al máximo, pero como llevé los ojos cerrados durante la mayor parte del trayecto no puedo asegurarlo. Las pocas veces que los abrí fue para comprobar que volábamos literalmente sobre el asfalto. Si no hubiera sido por la horrible sensación de que íbamos a chocar de un momento a otro, incluso podría haber admitido que aquello no estaba mal. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad (Siete minutos según él) llegamos a la oficina del fiscal donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de premios en apenas media hora. ¡Cuántas veces había acudido a ese edificio a ver a mi hermana en su puesto de fiscal general!

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció mi acompañante, pero cuando nos acercábamos a la entrada alguien se interpuso.

-¡Señor, disculpe señor!- dijo el recién llegado haciendo un saludo como si estuviésemos en el ejército.

-¿Que quiere?- preguntó Klavier cruzando los brazos

-¡Señor, perdone que le moleste, señor! ¡Pero como puede ver soy el aparcacoches, señor!

-¿¡El aparcacoches!?

-¡Efectivamente! ¡Eso es lo que he dicho, sí!- gritó aquel hombre_ (¿De que me suena este tipo?)_- ¡Así que le pido que me preste las llaves de su...um...vehículo para poder estacionarlo, señor!

-No permito que nadie toque mi moto.

-¡Señor, lo siento señor! ¡Solo cumplo con mi obligación, s...!

-Cállate- le espetó Klavier- Ya la aparco yo en mi reservado. Lo siento, _fräulien_, pero vas tener que esperarme aquí un minuto. Tendrás que quedarte sola con este psicópata- me susurró al oido antes de desaparecer.

-...

-...

-Um...llevo un rato pensándolo ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-¡No creo, señorita! ¡No recuerdo haberme encontrado antes con usted!

-No, no, nos hemos visto antes- insistí- ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Usted es el agente...¿como era?...¡Meekins!

-¿¡Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita!?

-Nos vimos en el caso del asesinato del inspector Bruce Goodman, ¿no recuerda?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Recuerdo aquel caso con claridad! ¡¡¡Fui acusado y encerrado como un vulgar criminal!!!

-Si mal no recuerdo, usted mismo era el que aseguraba ser el asesino.

-¿¡Cómo sabe usted eso, señorita!?

-¿Pero no se lo acabo de decir?. Nos vimos en **ese** caso.

-¡Recuerdo aquel caso, señorita, hasta el último detalle! ¡Pero no la recuerdo a usted!

-¡Argh!- bufé indignada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan inutil?. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que, científicamente hablando, era dificil que me recordara hace diez años precisamente ahora que llevaba un vestido y el pelo recogido.- ¡Oh, ya sé!- rebusqué en mi bolso hasta encontrar mis gafas especiales que siempre llevo con migo y me las puse sujetándolas con el índice y el pulgar, como hacía antaño. Vale, como no me recuerde con esto no me pienso poner una bata blanca, lo doy por perdido.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!- gritó aquel hombre sobresaltándose tanto que casi de ahoga con su propia corbata _(¿como diablos puede alguien hacer eso?)_- ¡Señorita, yo la conozco, señorita! ¡Usted es esa joven entusiasta que acompañaba al Sr. Wright en su investigación!

-Me alegro de que por fin me recuerde.- reí por lo bajo.

-¡Señorita, por supuesto que sí, señorita! Mi mente es capaz de recordar cualquier tipo de detalle a la perfección.

-Um...Por curiosidad ¿Por qué está ahora de un simple aparcacoches?

-¡Señorita! ¡No lo diga en ese tono, señorita! ¡Es un cargo muy importante y demuestra la confianza que...!-_(Por favor, ¿en que mundo vive este? No ha_ _madurado nada de nada ¡Se estropea con los años!)_- ...depositan mis jefes en mí y, avalado por mis capacidades...!

-Lamento interrumpir esta agradable charla...- sonó la voz de Klavier a nuestras espaldas y nunca me había alegrado tanto de escucharla ¡_Salvada_!- ...pero me temo que tenemos una ceremonia a la que acudir, _fräulien._

-¡Señor, no interrumpe nada, señor! ¡Usted puede hacerlo, señor!- _(Que tipo más pelota)_

-Creo que empiezo a entender por que te pusieron de aparcacoches- murmuró Klavier cogiéndome por el brazo para conducirme hacía el interior de la oficina del fiscal.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral me llevé el segundo sobresalto del día. La oficina del fiscal estaba completa y absolutamente diferente de como la recordaba. La sala que iba a acoger la entrega de premios estaba engalanada hasta el último detalle. Enormes cortinas decoraban el amplio ventanal, a juego con la sinuosa alfombra escarlata que cubría el suelo. Aunque quizás lo que más llamaba la atención era el inmenso escenario que presidía el salón.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, abrumada por la repentina magnitud que parecía haber cobrado todo.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado hoy aquí!?- farfullé

-Simplemente que la sala ha sido decorada.

-P-pero...el aparcacoches...ahora esto...¿Por que se han tomado tantas molestias? ¡Es...surrealista!

-Ah. Pues posiblemente...porque **yo **voy a ser el premiado.

-...

-Bueno, _fräulien_, es hora de entrar- dijo de pronto él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar agarró mi mano y me arrastró hacía dentro. Enrojecí de pies a cabeza sin atreverme a levantar la vista del suelo, al contrario que él, que parecía encontrarse muy tranquilo y sonriente. Cruzamos la sala entre un murmullo de los allí presentes que ahora me señalaban con el dedo _(Bueno, las chicas prácticamente me estaban lanzando miradas envenenadas)_ y nos fuimos a sentar.

-¡Ema!- me saludó una voz conocida en cuanto ocupamos nuestros asientos. Mi hermana se dirigía hacía nosotros con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.- Al final has llegado. Y bastante bien acompañada por lo que veo...- me apresuré a soltar la mano de Klavier.- Será mejor que os acomodéis, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

-Si, no podría estar más de acuerdo.- suspiró Klavier recostándose en su asiento.

-¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?- pregunté a mi hermana que hacía ademán de marcharse- No me trago que hayáis hecho esto por un simple premio.¿Por qué os habeis tomado tantas molestias?

-Eso...no puedo decírtelo...al menos de momento.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Eso cosa de tu acompañante.- sonrió mi hermana misteriosamente antes de darme la espalda y marcharse.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté

-Es una sorpresa, _fräulien._ No querrás que la estropee.


	3. La entrega de premios

_**Bueno, ya está aquí el tercer capítulo, espero no haber tardado mucho pero he estado ocupada. Va a aparecer un personaje del primer juego así que es mejor que os lo hayais pasado para entenderlo aunque no hago demasiada referencia a ese caso. De todas maneras, ¡gracias por leer!  
Y por favor, dejar reviews!!!**_

Esto me huele mal. Claro, que tampoco hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquí pasa algo raro- no hay más que ver la sonrisita de mi hermana y las extrañas miradas que está cruzando con mi jefe y acompañante por esta noche, Klavier Gavin. Además, está el hecho de que hayan montado un enorme escenario en medio de esta sala sin más razón aparente que para entregar unos premios ¡Cómo si eso tuviera sentido! Pero cada vez que intento preguntar o sacar el tema, Klavier se limita a sonreir y decir que es una sorpresa. Y lo peor de todo es...que por más que lo pienso, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que puede ser.

-Lana...- volví a intentarlo con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Por última vez, Ema ¡no! No pienso decirte nada. ¿Es que no puedes esperar ni diez minutos?

-¡No cuando estaís tramando algo tan evidentemente!

-Te repito que no te voy a decir nada por muy pesada que te pongas porque no me corresponde a mí.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es imposible que espere pacientemente...-llegó una voz hasta mí-...esta _bambina _es demasiado fogosa para estarse quieta.

Una exclamación ahogada se escapó de mis labios nada más reconocer aquella voz. Como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, me levanté de mi asiento de un salto para volverme a mirar a la persona que acababa de llegar a nuestra altura.

-¡Agente Marshall!-exclamé lanzándome a darle un abrazo

-Encantado de volver a verla de nuevo, _bambina_- me saludó él estrechándome brevemente.

La verdad es que su repentina aparición me había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y estaba tan contenta de volver a verle que no se me ocurría que decir. Siempre había sentido simpatía por el agente Marshall y él se había portado amablemente conmigo cuando era pequeña. Solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermana, aunque su relación sufrió mucho con **aquel** fatídico caso...todavía me estremezco al recordarlo, y eso que ya han pasado diez años. Aunque después de que todo se solucionara arreglaron las cosas entre ellos, no sé muy bien que pasó después ya que me fui a Europa a estudiar por recomendación de Lana.

-Hay que ver lo que has crecido- sonrió él poniendo una mano en el ala de su sombrero de cowboy.- ¿Qué has estado comiendo últimamente?

-¡Oh! Se sorprendería si viera la comida tan sana que come esta _fräulien_- intervino Klavier con un tono cargado de ironía.

Decidí ignorarle, todavía algo confusa por la súbita apararición del agente Marshall que estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Incluso llevaba el mismo traje de vaquero y sombrero, que a decir verdad estaba atrayendo todas las miradas de la sala (no siempre se ve a un auténtico vaquero del lejano oeste como él).

-Um...agente Marshall, por curiosidad ¿Por qué ha acudido a esta ceremonia?- sonreí tímidamente.- ¿Van a darle a usted también un premio?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué iba yo a necesitar un premio?

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno...-titubeó él cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, un tanto incómodo- lo cierto es que yo he venido en calidad de acompañante.

-¿Qué?

-Ema- suspiró mi hermana- Jake es mi pareja.

Otra sorpresa inesperada. Me quedé con la boca abierta mirándolos a ambos de par en par sin saber qué decir. Vale, era evidente que después de mi marcha a Europa **sí **que habían retomado sus relaciones y, ya que había regresado hacía relativamente poco tiempo, no había tenido tiempo de investigar la vida amorosa de mi hermana (cosa en la que siempre solía meter las narices). Pero ahora era mi turno de sentirme incómoda.

-Bueno, debería irme ya- rompió Lana el silencio haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- pregunté un tanto confusa. La verdad es que con la llegada de Jake Marshall me había quedado bastante aturdida.

-Me han pedido que sea yo quien otorgue los premios- se encogió ella de hombros.- Ya sabes por todo eso de ser fiscal general durante muchos años.

-Me parece muy bien- asentí sonriendo.

Mi hermana asintió a su vez y empezó a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo el agente Marshall, con un rápido movimiento la cogió por la muñeca y le susurró algo al oido que provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Lana. Algo turbada se giró y antes de irse se inclinó hacía él para depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla. Esta vez fue Marshall el que se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Podrías tomar ejemplo de la manera que tiene tu hermana de tratar a sus acompañantes, _fräulien_- apuntó Klavier con sorna arqueando las cejas. _(Estúpido presumido)_

Nos sentamos los tres en las butacas esperando a que diera comienza la ceremonia, Klavier a mi derecha y Marshall a mi izquierda. Mi hermana salió al escenario con su vestido plateado y los murmullos de la sala cesaron.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó formalmente mi hermana- Hoy tiene lugar la ceremonia anual de la oficina del fiscal, en la que se otorgan premios a los miembros más destacados del departamento durante el presente año. Los premios están divididos en diferentes categorías: departamento de policía y oficina del fiscal. Así que empecemos con los agentes de policía más sobresalientes de este último año...

Los premiados iban desfilando por el escenario para recoger su galardón de manos de Lana, que anunciaba sus logros y valores que les habían hecho ganar ese premio. Caras conocidas de mi departamento subían a ese escenario y otras personas a las que no había visto.

-¿No cree que han exagerado un poco con esto de los premios, agente Marshall? -le susurré en el momento en el que se entregaba el premio "Mejor inspector".- el escenario, la decoración...

-La gente suele presumir de cualquier cosa- se encogió él de hombros- Pero, _bambina_, su hermana sabe lo que hace. Si ha decorado todo esto así, será por algún motivo.

-¡No me diga que usted también sabe por qué lo han hecho!

-Bueno...su hermana me comentó algo _(¿¡Es qué soy la única que no tiene ni idea de lo que va a pasar!?)_

Crucé los brazos indignada. Estaba tan enfadada que casi me pierdo la parte más importante de la ceremonia.

-Y ahora...-decía mi hermana con voz solemne- por su entrega y dedicación en los juicios_ (¿¡Dedicación!? Yo todavía no la he visto)_ el premio al mejor de los fiscales corresponde a...Klavier Gavin.

Una salva de aplausos, mucho mayor que las anteriores resonó por toda las sala. Klavier sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

-Bueno _fräulien_, parece que me voy a tener que ir... ¿no te vas a despedir de mí?- añadió volviendo a exhibir su sonrisa pícara. Traté de ignorarle y giré la cabeza para no verlo-...pues yo sí me despido- y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse de un salto y subir al escenario. _¡¡¡...!!!_

Lo cierto es que no me esperaba que fuera a hacer eso y me quedé paralizada. Un tanto confusa me llevé la mano a la mejilla y sonreí. _(¿Por qué me siento así? Es como si...)_

-Aquí tienes tu premio- sonrió cordialmente mi hermana cuando Klavier se aproximó a estrecharle la mano- "Rey de los fiscales"

-Gracias- dijo él asiendo el trofeo que mi hermana le tendía. Pero una vez que lo recogió no volvió a sentarse si no que permaneció de pie en en escenario.

-Pues con este premio termina la ceremonia de este año. Hasta el próximo- anunció Lana de pronto. La gente volvió a aplaudir pero Klavier se adelantó e hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que todavía faltaba algo por decir. Los aplausos cesaron.

-Aunque es cierto que la ceremonia ya ha acabado, ¡La fiesta solo acaba de empezar!- alzó el brazo como si estuviera en uno de sus multitudinarios conciertos en vez de en un serio acontecimiento (aunque por la acogida del público bien podría decirse que lo de "serio" había pasado a la historia)- Ahora...¡Que suene la música!

De repente un grupo de rock apareció en el escenario y comenzó a tocar. Lo raro es que no eran "The Gavinners" como cabría de esperar teniendo en cuenta que Klavier se hallaba allí.

-Fiscal Gavin, ¿no va a cantar hoy?- preguntó alguien entre el público. Este negó con la cabeza y bajó de un salto del escenario, cayendo en frente de mí.

-Si no le importa, fräulien...-sonrió tendiéndome su mano- ¿Me concedería este baile?

-¿Yo? ¿Bailar contigo?- _¿lo decía en serio?. Lo cierto es que una parte de mí se muere por aceptar. Toda la sala nos está mirando. Y él está tan guapo...¡No, no, no! ¡No puedes pensar en él de ese modo, Ema! ¡Es tu jefe!-_ ...claro _(¿¡Qué acabo de decir!?_)

Cogió mi mano y me llevó al centro de la sala mientras la música sonaba y nos envolvía. Y ya no pude pensar en nada más que no fuera él.


	4. La confesión

Está bien, repasemos una vez más la situación en la que me encuentro: Estoy en la oficina del fiscal donde se acaban de entregar los premios anuales, entre ellos El Rey de los fiscales, galardón que ha correspondido a mi arrogante jefe Klavier Gavin con quien, por alguna razón que todavía no acabo de comprender muy bien, me encuentro bailando en medio de esta sala con todo los invitados mirando.

Lo cierto es que después de los primeros compases, diferentes parejas se fueron uniendo, entre ellas la formada por mi hermana y el agente Jake Marshall que se hallaban ahora a escasos metros de donde estamos bailando nosotros.

Es una sensación tan rara estar bailando con él… una mezcla de nerviosismo, timidez, alegría, inseguridad… es todo tan complicado ¿Cómo me puede alterar tanto su contacto?

-¿Pasa algo, _fräulien_?- preguntó él de pronto levantando una ceja. Caí en la cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo fijamente- Estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres me miren pero ¿tú?

-¡No te estaba mirando a ti!- traté de defenderme, sin poder evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Claro, ya me parecía raro- sonrió él nada convencido y me giró suavemente moviéndose con perfecta armonía con la música. Sus pies se movían con una soltura y habilidad que no le hubiese considerado capaz.

-¿Desde cuando eres capaz de bailar así?

-Desde siempre. Soy mucho más que una cara bonita, fräulien- añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Y dime...¿Por qué te has tomado todas estas molestias para una fiesta? ¿Por qué el baile?

-Si te lo contara...no me creerias.- rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno...inténtalo.

-Te lo diré-prometió él- pero más tarde. Ahora podemos seguir bailando, ¿no?

-¿¡Eh!? Sí, supongo...

En aquel instante comenzó a sonar una melodía mucho más lenta y pausada, profunda y romántica, ese tipo de bailes en los que las parejas se abrazan con ternura y...¡Pero ese no es nuestro caso por NO somos una pareja! Aunque mi sensacional jefe no pareció entenderlo y se acercó más a mí y me estrechó contra él. Lo cierto es que en aquel momento se habría merecido una torta ¿Cómo se atreve a invadir mi espacio de ese modo? Pero en vez de hacer eso, simplemente me sonrojé y no pude siquiera protestar. Incoscientemente cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, dejándome llevar. Me sentía tan bien allí...como si todo fuera perfecto y todo lo demás no tuviera ninguna importancia. Vale, era posible que me gustara un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró él en aquel momento.

-Me da vergüenza bailar.- admití enrojeciendo.

-Si quieres podemos salir fuera a tomar el aire. Aquí hace demasiado calor

-Gracias

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta una magnífica terraza desde la que se podía contemplar toda la ciudad desde una posición privilegiada. No había nadie allí...tan solo nosotros dos y aquel era un pensamiento que me aterraba. Él no pareció darse cuenta y se apoyó distraidamente en la barandilla contemplando el hermoso paisaje con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. También yo hice lo mismo y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Desde allí se podían distinguir con claridad algunos de los sitios que mejor recordaba: el Lago Gourd, Global Studios, el Coliseo Sunshine...

Klavier estaba tan cerca de mí que nuestros brazos se rozaban. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. No debería estar sintiéndome de esta manera ahora mismo.

-Dime, ¿Decoraste la sala de esta manera porque te iban a dar un premio?

-Honestamente...solo es trozo de metal. No me importa si lo he ganado en absoluto.

-¿Q-qué?- debía haber oido mal. ¿Klavier Gavin quitándole imporatancia a un premio? O aquí pasa algo raro o el mundo se ha vuelto loco de repente.- ¿En serio? Es decir... una vez dijiste que te hiciste cantante porque querias que las chicas te miraran ¿Qué hay de eso ahora?

-¿Para qué quiero que me miren las chicas si la única que me importa no lo hace?- sonrió él sin mirarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora mismo- murmuró girándose para mirarme a los ojos- el premio es lo que menos me preocupa. Mi atención está centrada en otra cosa

Roja como un tomate desvié la mirada...él no querría decir lo que yo estaba pensando. Imposible. Era muy bonito soñar, pero no podía hacerme más ilusiones respecto a sus sentimientos. No, definitivamente él no sería mi príncipe azul.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que...no, no es nada.

-Escucha; hace un rato me preguntaste por qué preparé lo del escenario ¿verdad?

-S-si- ¿a donde quería llegar?

-Verás...yo...-se revolvió un tanto incómodo- Si hubiera una persona con la que quisieras estar desesperadamente ¿no intentarías lo imposible por conseguir estar con ella?

Me llevó un buen rato encontrar mi voz que parecía haber desaparecido. No tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir. No estaría insinuando que había montado todo eso para bailar con migo ¿verdad? ¡Es de locos!

-Supongo...-conseguí articular por fin.

-Entonces, cuando consiguieras estar a solas con esa persona ¿No deberías confesarle tus sentimientos?

-¡...!

Él rió suavemente y tomó con cuidado mi barbilla para hacerme mirarle directamente a los ojos. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando él acerco su rostro al mio.

-Ema Skye...-susurró a escasos centímetros de mis labios-...te quiero.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar o reaccionar de alguna manera se inclinó para besarme. Nunca he creido en cuentos de hadas o cualquier cosa que, por extensión, no pudiera explicar la ciencia... pero en aquel momento con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora esta sensación parecía contradecir todo aquello en lo que me había esforzado por negar: Que era mentira que no estuviese enamorada de Klavier Gavin.

Y así, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna compartimos nuestro primer beso.

**FIN**

_Bueno, pues ya está acabada. Lo cierto es que no pensaba hacer una historia tan larga_ _asi que lo siento si os ha aburrido pero me hacía ilusión escribir una de Klavier-Ema desde que me teminé el Apollo Justice.  
Yo os agradezco que si lo leeis me comenteis lo que os ha parecido la historia cualquier opinión será bienvenida y cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar. Además esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir una historia en primera persona.  
De todos modos gracias por leer.  
_


End file.
